


Of Cookies And First Kisses.

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cookies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: Nick loved cookies.But he loved kissing Brian a little more.A lot more.





	

Of Cookies and First Kisses

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You can’t be serious!”

“I am.”

“You’re joking.”

“No. I swear I’m not joking.”

“You are. It’s the only solution.”

“I swear, Bri. I’m telling you the truth.”

It was kind of absurd that conversation, especially given the matter. A thread of laughter tickled the back of Nick’s throat, happily wanting to come out and joining the fun. Yet, the absurd part was that serious expression on Brian’s face; that look full of disbelief as if his mind couldn’t accept that something like that could be true. That look that made Nick want to keep going on, just to see if that stern line would become a bit more defined, if those eyes would burn a little bit brighter, determined to prove that his reason was the only one truth in that absurd and silly argument.

Except that it wasn’t that simple. Not when it involved the two of them, not when fate and destiny have been trying to bring them together and they still haven’t accept that being together, being one, was the only solution possible. Except that that argument wasn’t just about the apparent task that Nick wasn’t able to do, lines and lines of unspoken words were so knitted together that it was kind of impossible not to wait and see what would happen, if those worlds would finally implode and another one would be born from those ashes.

“Come on, Nick! Even Baylee can do it and he learned it when he was four!”

“But Baylee is your son! It’s universally known that you Littrells can do anything!”

“Well, apparently not everything...”

Out of nowhere, a shadow made its way through Brian’s eyes, turning that light blue in a shade that tasted like sadness and grey. Like small dogs that were just waiting for the call of their master to appear, running and running around a ball of emotions and situations that no one had dared to approach in those days. But those thoughts, ironically, had been the main reason why Brian and Nick had found themselves together in a house somewhere, far away from shows and gossips, statements and requests of explanations that Brian was still trying to dodge as if they were mortal bullets.

It had been easy forgetting about his problems. Why wondering about his issues when they had seemed so small compared to what was happening in that house? Why tormenting his mind and soul, running around and over the same trail of thoughts, when there was something much more important and urgent to define and determine? Being together had brought them closer, and not just in a friendship that have gone through battles and battles. There was something different, a change in the air that had wrapped itself around the couple as if it had wanted to shut the world out and let them focus on what was more important: touches had became more and more frequent, a shudder of nerves and emotions that were difficult to restrain and kick them back wherever they came from; looks had started to linger a little bit longer, trying to mesmerize details and traits that hadn’t been able to catch before; a longing had filled the silence, that invisible company that had waited and was still waited to be pronounced out loud, shattered in a tornado of feelings and emotions finally able to be free.

Nick sighed, although that breath of air hid the burning desire to reach out and lock an arm around Brian’s smaller frame, bury his lips inside those once curls of golden sun and brown grain and just promise that everything would be back to normal, following that rule that Nick had written down when he had first met Brian. But he couldn’t do it. Or, maybe, he didn’t have the courage to do it, afraid to have misread all the signs or have just fooled himself that they could have their chance, after all.

So Nick didn’t do it. So Nick just sighed and moved closer to the kitchen’s counter where all the ingredients had already been laid out. “Come on. Teach me how to bake these cookies. It can’t be that difficult if four years old did it.”

A small smile crept upon Brian’s face, curving his lips and chasing away a little thread of sadness. “You don’t have to.”

“What? Showing again how shitty of a cook I am?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“No, I don’t. – Nick affirmed once again, with that tone that let Brian catch upon his plan but without completely backing out. Because his plan had worked, because Brian was actually smiling, eyes shining and all it would take just leaning over a little bit and... – Teach me, my wise teacher.”

The words lost their way, thoughts and sensations scrambled as if they were pieces of a puzzle that was no longer unfinished: Nick’s voice changed into a gentle caress that brushed Brian’s ear and get into him deeper and deeper, reaching that place that was already bursting in flames from that closeness.

Ingredients and cookies were soon forgotten, claiming back their role as a mere mean to get the two of them in that position: closer than they have ever been in the last months, years and seconds, but less close than what they have always wished and longed for in that corner of their minds where those thoughts had been secured and treasured. Time stood still for a moment, just that invisible length that measured the beat of the heart or an intake of air; eyes locked into each others, daring the other to take the first step, fearing that it could be over before the seconds merged into a new minute; fingers twitched to reach out, to land upon that skin that had always been so accessible and, yet, such a forbidden place because touches and caresses could be read in the wrong way.

But no one was there. No one but them. And no one could stop them but themselves.

Brian was the first to act, too tired of being afraid and scared. Too tired of holding back those feelings that had never made sense but always attracted to that magnet of a boy who had been part of his soul for as long as he could remembered: a hand slipped on Nick’s waist, played with the hem of the shirt before fingertips started to go under, tracing lines of bones that were finally becoming a territory to conquer and claim as his own; distances got erased with just a couple of steps, bodies finally owing the right to learn how to move together.

How to be together.

A quick smirk, blue eyes that quickly caught the plan and obeyed to it, bearing that truth that had always been sacred and, not so few times, had been on the verge to be used as a way to keep the older by his side. Nick didn’t wait for Brian to finish what he had started. Nick took his steps and leaned down, brushing his lips against Brian’s in a first, gentle and tentative kiss: a friction of time engraved itself into history, claiming that moment in a light that made Brian’s eyes shine like their blue was just an infinite ocean when nothing was ever going to happen. Destiny had been sealed and now only touches and caresses could define its lines and colors: that kiss wasn’t and couldn’t be rushed, for it tasted of something that had been searched for so long and was finally being found; that kiss was treasured and treated like a miracle, precious promises of something that was finally beginning and it already looked as one of the best thing ever happened in their life. That kiss felt like coming a home, a home that none of them ever thought it could exist but now wasn’t stranger or unfamiliar at all.

That kiss felt like destiny and fate merged into reality. The sweetest and most tasteful reality that could ever be written or painted.

“What were we supposed to do?” Nick’s voice came out in a breathless touch of wind upon Brian’s cheek as fingertips danced and played a strum of trembles and shivers on both skins.

“Cookies. I think.” Brian replied, words upon Nick’s lips and lips objecting to that thought.

“Cookies... – Nick’s smile grew a little bit bigger as he brushed his nose against Brian’s. - ... we already know I’m so gonna burn them.”

“So, what do you propose?” Brian asked back, though it was useless. It didn’t matter what they were supposed to do or what he was supposed to fix and repair. Right now, right in that moment, there was just one thing that needed to be treated, touched and studied. And the world, with its dramas and complications, could and would have to wait just another couple of days.

Or forever.

 

   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick oneshot that I was supposed to write for S.Valentine's day but didn't get to because my laptop was being a huge pain in ass. But I have a sort of new laptop so I'm definetely back at writing about our favorite couple.  
> Even Nick admitted that #fricknfrackforever
> 
> Cinzia


End file.
